


Nervous Monologue

by litesalted



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, M/M, Michael and jeremy arent super close, its just a sappy piece okay, rich and jeremy are close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litesalted/pseuds/litesalted
Summary: A one shot where Jeremy Heere is asking out the guy who helped him from a slump last year.





	Nervous Monologue

Jeremy couldn’t stop wringing his hands throughout class. He wished he could melt into his desk and never come back out, but unfortunately science hadn’t gone that far yet. His foot was tapping so fast his knee kept hitting the desk and people gave him dirty looks. He chewed his lip, feeling the sweat trickle down his back into his jeans. He was disgusted but he could only focus on the task that awaited him after the cursed bell.

He was finally gonna ask Michael Mell on the date he’s been dreaming of for over a year.

Michael wasn’t quite aware that Jeremy liked him, and had liked him for the past year, but Jeremy was okay with that. Jeremy knew from the beginning that there was a fat chance of Michael saying no, and he’d gotten over that fear. He even had new friends to back him up if it did go wrong. Yet Jeremy couldn’t help cling onto the sliver of hope that kept him going throughout the year.

Michael had been nice to him, but they’d never been close friends. Not until Jeremy was sitting by the curb in tears and Michael picked him up. He drove around almost all night with Jeremy until he was sure he was safe. Jeremy kept that night in the back of his head whenever he felt sad. Michael sometimes texted him new music he thought Jeremy might like, and even called to just talk about life. Michael was everything Jeremy wanted.

Jeremy secretly wished he and Michael were closer, but he knew that was impossible. So he pined after him from a distance. But today was the day Jeremy would overcome his fears and just be blunt with Michael. He even had index cards in his pockets in case he forgot what he was going to say.

It wasn’t until half the class was gone that he even realized the bell had rung. He immediately shot up from his desk, knocking over a book in the process. He snatched it and stuffed it into his back before running out of the classroom to find Rich. Rich had been his friend for years and he needed his reassurance.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Doesn’t Michael leave in a few minutes?” Rich laughed as Jeremy spouted all his worries to him. Then Jeremy froze.

“Oh my god you’re right. I have to go!” Jeremy screamed as he bolted down the hallway.

He shoved past groups of students, barely registering people saying hello to him as he ran. He couldn’t care less if his shoe was untied and was almost falling off. He finally bursted through the doors in time to see Michael saying goodbye to a friend of his. Jeremy’s body froze over.

He couldn't do this. Michael was way too cool for him. Even if he had a pride patch on his jacket, that didn’t guarantee a chance with him. Jeremy swallowed, his heart beating so fast he was worried Michael would hear it. Fortunately, the sight of seeing Michael walk to his car shocked Jeremy into action as he sprinted forward.

He should’ve cared more about his shoe. As he ran towards him, his shoe slipped off and he ran tumbling right into Michael. He gasped and looked down to see Michael on the ground beneath him. Michael was looking at him wide-eyed before bursting into laughter. Jeremy felt his neck and face grow hot.

“Jeremy, if you wanted a hug you should’ve just asked,” Michael chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, um, I guess I should have, huh?” Jeremy mumbled. He rolled off of Michael and helped him up.

“That was quite a tumble, thank you for the experience,” Michael grinned. “Is there something you need? I can give you a ride home today.”

“Um, well actually I have a ride. But I wanted to tell you something,” Jeremy huffed out. He took a deep breath, watching Michael’s puzzled expression before looking at their shoes.

“About a year ago, around this time of year, you picked me up from the curb where I was crying and drove around with me all night until I was okay. I never forgot that. Then, the next day you checked up on me. I’d never felt so cared for by someone who just didn’t know me. We traded numbers but I’d figured I’d just be another name in your phone. But you texted me. You texted me a lot actually, sending me music and funny jokes and it just made me so happy.

“I wanted to be a closer friend to you but I figured you already had cool friends. But you still talked to me, for a year in fact. You still check up on me and sometimes even just give me rides home. Through all these adventures, with all the time spent with you, I,” Jeremy paused. He chewed his lip, refusing to look at Michael’s face for a reaction.

“I really like you, Michael Mell. And spending time with you is the best time I’ve spent in a while. You put butterflies in my stomach and yet I’ve never been more comfortable around someone. You make me smile everyday and just thinking about hanging out with you sends me over the moon.

“This monologue has gone on for a while, but I have a point to this. I wanted to say,” Jeremy swallowed and forced himself to look at Michael. “Will you go out with me? On a date?”

Michael’s face was bright pink, his hands clenched into fists and the biggest grin breaking his face. Jeremy smiled nervously, waiting for his reply.

“Yes, Jeremy! Oh my god a thousand times yes!” Michael laughed, throwing his arms around Jeremy. Jeremy laughed and hugged back tightly.

As they embraced, distant cheers and hollers could be heard. They pulled away to see Rich and a few other jumping up and down with excitement. Jeremy turned redder than Michael’s hoodie which he hid in and laughed. Michael put his arm around him and laughed, the sound echoing in his chest against Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy felt his smile grow wider and wider each second, thrilled for the date that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enoyed! Let me know what you think, and be honest! Also you should check out my other bmc stuff! 
> 
> Twitter: @alienswm  
> Tumblr: @freakybeanburrito


End file.
